


The Electronic Journal of Stiles Stilinski

by unclescar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in this AU world, Stiles is a freshman at college and decides to keep a journal of his college life, but it doesn't go as he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Electronic Journal of Stiles Stilinski

THE ELECTRONIC JOURNAL OF STILES STILINSKI  
DAY 1

 

Well here I am and I can’t tell you how excited I am to be here, the first day of school is tomorrow and I’m excited, well let me first tell you that it’s not junior high or high school, it’s the first day of classes at COLLEGE! 

I know it’s going to be great because my dad and I arrived today to check me into my dorm and due to a clerical error and various other mix ups I ended up with MY OWN ROOM! How sweet is that? And to make it even sweeter, I get my OWN BATHROOM! Can you tell I’m excited? 

Dad wasn’t, he didn’t care about me having my own room he just didn’t want them pulling the rug out from under me in a few weeks telling me they straightened out the mix up and then I have to pack up and move to another dorm room. The powers that be assured us both that wouldn’t happen because there just isn’t any room left; all the other dorm rooms have two in there so here I am.

Had freshman orientation today, which was kind of boring it reminded me a lot of freshman orientation at high school but at least it was quick. I got there early and picked a good seat, I like to watch people so I was sitting towards the back on the isle so I could watch people as they came in. 

I met two guys that ended up sitting next to me, Scott and Isaac both really nice and not bad on the eyes either but I’m pretty sure that they are a couple. I don’t know if they came here together or if they met in the dorm room and it was love at first sight. After orientation the three of us walked around campus so we knew where we had to go tomorrow morning for class and they lucked out because they both have a class in a building that is right next to their dorms, me on the other hand if I don’t get up in time I’ll be doing a mad dash across campus. Well I guess that’s all for now, I’ll write more after my first day of classes, right now I need to finish unpacking a few more things then Skype with the boss man, a.k.a. my dad. 

DAY 15

OMG I just had the most frightening experience of my life and I know I am going to be keeping my door locked tight and a chair jammed under the doorknob and keeping the curtains closed on my windows. 

First let me explain I haven’t written because the school work is deadly, I barely get time to blink let alone write. I spend so much time on this computer doing research and homework and writing papers by the time I am done I just need to sleep.

So let me tell you what was so frightening, apparently one of the fraternities on campus likes to play a funny yet cruel joke on their pledges and it involves gay or bisexual students. So I get approached by some really large frat boys offering me fifty bucks to partake in the initiation of some pledges. Well far be it from me to turn down fifty bucks but of course being the son of a cop I have to ask what it involves. So here is the deal, they select two of the pledges and take them to the girls dorms to one of the actual rooms. In the room is a large piece of plywood with two holes in it and what the guys have to do is stick their dicks through the holes and try to guess which hot girl is blowing them and of course said hot girls are seen before going behind said plywood. However, the fifty bucks that I get paid is to be the one to actually blow one of the guys.

When I was approached about this they had another freshman guy with them who was going to be doing this with me and I immediately wondered if Scott and Isaac were asked to do this is and if they did it, but if they did they would never tell because part of the deal is to never say a thing about this.

Why I don’t know but I agreed so me and this other guy, whose name I was not allowed to know and he was not allowed to know mine, were taken to the girls dorms and taken to a room where there were two hot girls. I have to tell you, these girls looked liked beauty pageant winners they were that good looking. So me and this other guy get left in the room with the girls and we all get to talking and they’re pretty cool about all of this and think it’s funny, not to mention they both think guy on guy action is a total turn on. They also warned us not to get any ideas because they were dating the two very large and muscular frat boys that brought us to the room. 

Well after about fifteen minutes it was show time, me and the other guy ducked behind the divider while girls went to meet the pledges and after an explanation of how it works and some hesitation by both pledges two dicks appear through the holes. The girls say things like “oh it’s so big” and “oh my I don’t think I can take all of that” and I had to agree because the one in front of me was pretty large then it was time to earn my fifty bucks. Now why me and Mr. No Name next to me are doing our thing the girls were making sounds like they were actually doing all the work and trust me when I tell you neither of them would be sounding that happy if their jaw was hurting like mine was with monster dick down my throat. On the other side the guys are making hissing sounds and saying things like “oh God yea” and “oh fuck” between moans and groans. I don’t know if it was the talent of my mouth and the guy next to me or the two guys we were sucking off but they both managed to come at the same time and based on the looks from the girls and Mr. No Name, I guess we weren’t supposed to swallow? Well what did you want me to do, they didn’t say not to I just assumed and hey at least I didn’t look like Mr. No Name with all the come all over his face and neck.

So we hear one of the frat boys ask, “ok guys so which girl do you think blew you?”

I hear one guy, with a nice sounding voice say “I think it was the brunette”.

“Well I guess that leaves me with the redhead” the other guy said.

“Sorry boys you’re wrong on both counts” the one frat boy says while laughing and the divider is pulled away and there we are still down on our knees to prove the point. 

The one guy grabs a trash can and proceeds to throw up, causing the girls to run out of the room and as for my guy, well he just stares at me with a look that told me he would slice my throat if there weren’t so many witnesses in the room right then.

The frat boys are hysterical laughing, I laughed at first as well until I got the death stare then I just wanted my money and to get the hell out of there. So here I am in my dorm, fifty bucks richer and ten times more paranoid that I am going to run into that guy again. I never saw him before tonight but I have a feeling that now I’m going to see him everywhere. I know we were told never to talk about it but they didn’t say I couldn’t write about it, besides if my mutilated body should be found in a ditch off campus in the near future I want some type of evidence for my dad to go on. The guy in question, whose name was never mentioned, stands between six foot and six foot two, black hair, blue eyes that look right through you, probably weighs between one hundred eighty five to two hundred pounds of rock solid muscles. 

DAY 35

 

Wow been twenty days since I last wrote, well relax I’m not dead I’ve just been that busy with school work, however I am currently sitting on a pillow right now because my ass hurts. No I did not decide to join a fraternity and ended up getting paddled and no my dad did not find out about how I earned the fifty bucks and come all the way up here to spank me, although both are very good guesses. No I am sitting on this pillow right now because I have a hand print on my left butt cheek, a right hand print to be exact. Said hand print was placed there by Derek, and no he did not smack my bare ass, he smacked me hard enough that even with jeans on he managed to leave a hand print, oh did I mention that he did it about twenty minutes ago and it is still there as clear as day? Oh wait; you don’t know who Derek is do you? Sorry about that, let me fill you in. 

So as you saw by my previous entry I was paid fifty bucks to blow a guy as a fraternity pledge joke and that I was going to spend the rest of my time looking over my shoulder convinced that he was going to kill me, well he finally found me and cornered me.

I was in the library late tonight doing research for a paper and I was in the stacks when suddenly every light in the library goes out, except for the few that are always on so the place isn’t completely dark. Now most people would shout out “hey I’m still in here” but not me, no I’ve seen enough teen horror movies to know that when something like that happens you remain totally quiet and get the hell out of there, which is what I proceeded to do until my path was blocked by the large guy that I gave a blow job to for money. 

It took all the strength I had to not shit and piss my pants when I saw him standing there with that same look on his face. I turned to run the other way but he was fast and caught up to me and dragged me to a part of the library where there are no windows or doors, a place where he could snap my neck and leave me rotting there until the smell would finally cause somebody to come looking. 

Anyway he drags me to this secluded area and slams me up against the wall and gets right in my face.

“So is that how you’re paying for school, blowing guys for money?”

“Look dude I’m sorry alright, don’t blame me I needed the money and was told it was a practical joke, be pissed at the frat guys alright?”

“I am pissed at them I decided not to join.”

“So what do you want from me, you want the money? It was fifty bucks, I have about fifteen of it left and you can have that and I’ll get you the rest” I said, fighting to keep the tears from rolling down my face both from fear and the pain in my wrists as he had a tight grip on them both while holding them above my head.

“How would mommy and daddy react if they knew what their little boy was doing to earn extra money?”

“It’s just my dad and he is a cop and he wouldn’t be happy” I said, hoping the cop reference would have an effect it didn’t.

“And what about your boyfriend, how would he feel about it?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend” I said as I kept turning my head from side to side because his face was that close.

“Do you want one?”

“Wait what?” I asked, not sure I just heard him correctly. He leaned in and as he spoke he made sure his lips brushed against my ear, “I asked do you want one?”

Well you could have knocked me over the head because that was the LAST thing I was expecting because trust me, if you saw this guy anywhere, gay would not be a word that would come to your mind.

I went to say something, but I don’t remember what because his mouth was on mine and his tongue was down my throat before I realized what was happening. He let go of my wrists and slid his hands down my arms and body until he had them on my hips. It took me a few minutes to realize he wasn’t holding my arms above my head before I lowered my arms and brought my hands to rest on his chest, his massive, muscular beautiful chest….oh sorry got carried away. So I had my hands on his chest to push him off but I just couldn’t do it so I left them there for a few minutes feeling the muscles before sliding my hands down his very flat and rock solid stomach. 

“Wait a minute I’m confused, I thought you wanted to do me bodily harm, in fact I was convinced that you actually wanted to kill me by the way you looked at me that night?”

He smiled and laughed a little and I damn near fainted, I thought he was beautiful before but when he smiles everything else just seems to disappear.

“Before we go any further, and I really should have done this before ramming my tongue down your throat, my name is Derek by the way, Derek Hale.”

“Oh hi Derek, they call me Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”

“Hi Stiles” he said shaking my hand with that smile.

“Hi Derek, you know considering we just played an intense round of tonsil hockey, and I’ve already had your dick down my throat shaking hands seems ridiculous” I said and he really laughed at that and I couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“So you want to be my boyfriend because I gave you a blow job?”

“No, well that’s not really the main reason, although it was part of the deciding factors. Actually Stiles I saw you in freshman orientation and I thought you were cute but I never got the chance to actually talk to you. You always seemed to be in a hurry somewhere and bogged down with books. When those clowns removed the divider and I realized you were the one that did what you did, the look on my face was disappointment. On the one hand it confirmed that you were gay or at least bi, but it also told me that if you would do that, then what else would you do and how easily?”

“Wait you’re a freshman?” I asked because he doesn’t seem like it.

“No sophomore transfer, this school has the better baseball program but they like us to attend the orientation as well.”

I almost collapsed at that point and would have if he still didn’t have me pinned up against the wall, which by the way I’m not complaining about.

“Baseball, so you play baseball, oh boy.”

“Is that a problem?”

“I’m sorry I’m trying to grasp all of this because you see most of the guys and girls at school wouldn’t give me the time of day and I played lacrosse in high school, well actually I rode the bench more so I’m just trying to wrap my head around the idea that a guy that looks like you and is a jock, is interested in me?”

It was then he proved his point by kissing me again and it was so gentle and sweet I’m surprised my boner didn’t bust through my zipper.

“You still haven’t answered my question Stiles” he asked as he brushed his lips along my jaw line and gently nibbled on my earlobe. 

“I won’t be mad if you say no because I’m not your type or you want to concentrate on your studies. I’ll be disappointed by not mad, but if you say yes I’ll give you two surprises, one you most likely will not like very much but one you most definitely will.”

Did I want a ridiculously hot jock, a hot baseball playing jock to be my boyfriend, what a stupid question. In case I didn’t mention it already, I have a weakness for guys in uniforms which made visiting dad at the station difficult because there were some hot young cops there, but I’m getting off topic. So my answer was yes but I didn’t say it I just kissed him back so my answer was obvious. 

Then came surprise number one, the one he said I wouldn’t like very much. He stepped back turned me to the side and slapped my ass so hard it literally echoed throughout the entire library, thus the hand print and me now sitting on the pillow as I’m writing this. 

“OUCH! Son of a bitch, what was that for?” I said jumping up and down rubbing my ass.

“That was your warning shot. If I catch you or even hear that you’re blowing guys as a joke you’ll know what you’re gonna get” he said.

It was rare that my dad took me over his knee for anything but let me tell you now that that one slap from Derek was way more painful than anything my father ever did.

The second surprise was the more enjoyable one because I don’t know how he managed to unbutton and unzip my jeans but the next thing I knew they were down around my knees and he was on his; he had my dick in his mouth so fast it literally took my breath away. Well I need to go because Derek is coming over any minute now, he ran to his dorm to get some “supplies” and he’ll be spending the night here.

2 YEARS LATER

 

Wow this is the first time I’ve opened this thing in a long time and I can’t believe it’s been two years since I last wrote anything. You know when I started this thing my first day of freshman year I had planned to write in it at least once a week if not every day but clearly that didn’t work out. Well now I am at the end of my junior year and if you remember correctly, that means somebody is at the end of their senior year. Yep Derek is graduating today, in about an hour actually. I’m going of course but I have time to kill before I go to what has to be the most depressing graduation in my life. 

Derek is with his family and getting ready, his parents got him a great apartment to move into, in fact all his stuff from his dorm was already moved there. I don’t think I mentioned it before but Derek’s family has money, I mean A LOT of money so as a graduation present they rented and paid a full years rent up front and furnished the entire thing. His sister is into decorating so apparently her ideas with mom and dad’s credit cards got everything all set up. The apartment isn’t far from campus but next year I’ll be alone practically, I mean I still have Scott and Isaac and other friends I’ve made over the years but it won’t be the same not seeing Derek around campus, not watching him play baseball and I think what has me really depressed is that he didn’t ask me to move with him. After two years I figured I meant something to him and that he loved me but perhaps I was wrong. Oh well time to go, maybe I’ll write again or maybe this will be the end who knows. 

 

Well I’m sitting here smiling from ear to ear and can’t help but stare at a gift I just got from Derek. It started right after the final diploma was given out, I got a text message from Derek asking me to meet him in the library “you know where” it said and I did know. Back in that totally secluded spot where nobody would know you were there, that spot where I thought he was going to kill me, that spot where he asked me to be his boyfriend that spot where it all started. Of course you know I went there and at first couldn’t stop smiling but then it dawned on me, was the place where it all started going to be the place where it ends? Was he going to break up with me because things are different and it’s time for him to move on? I didn’t change my mind I went anyway and while I waited for him I mentally prepared myself for the worst………

“Hey beautiful” he said and I jumped. I didn’t hear him come in it was like he just appeared.

“Hey yourself, you know I’ve never seen you in a suit before and my God do you look stunning” I said and he smiled and I think he blushed.

“So why did you want to meet me here?”

“Stiles what’s wrong, why do you look like you’re about to burst into tears?”

“Do I? Sorry I guess because I can’t help but feel you’re about to say goodbye.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You graduated Derek, you’re done, you have your own place and you can start your life. I mean that’s why you wanted to meet me here wasn’t it? End it where it all started bring a close to the circle?”

Derek didn’t say anything he just walked over to me and kept walking until I was forced to back up and he had me against the wall and then he kissed me. I don’t know how he managed it, but after two years I cannot remember him kissing me like that before it was so gentle and loving.

“You know your mind is your own worst enemy Stiles” he whispered in my ear after taking me in his arms.

“You think too much about things, especially us and you always come to the wrong conclusions. I didn’t ask you to meet me here to break up with you, I love you Stiles and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life without you” he said and then he did the absolute last thing I thought he would ever do.

“Stiles will you marry me” he said after getting down on one knee and he actually had a ring. I know what you’re thinking, I got some girly diamond engagement ring but you would be wrong. It is the twenty first century and more and more women are asking men to marry them and with gay marriage becoming legal in more areas jewelry designers have come up with mangagement rings, engagement rings for men. 

“But your apartment, I thought…….”

“That is what I was talking about Stiles you thought too much. Yes I have an apartment near campus and it is for thirteen months and paid in full and I got it because you have another year here.”

“Wait you want me to move in with you?”

“Of course, what did you think I was going to dump you and still live close to campus? You goof, the apartment is for us, it always was meant for us until you graduate.”

“Well why didn’t you say anything before.” 

“Oh I don’t know Stiles, did you ever hear of the word surprise? And you’re doing it again just like you did two years ago when we were here; you’re not answering my question.”

“Oh I’m sorry yes Derek, yes I’ll marry you” I finally said and on my finger he put a platinum ring with a large black diamond surrounded by white diamonds, it’s very masculine looking. 

Well after that we had to go because his family was waiting, they knew about all of this and they were taking us to dinner to celebrate his graduation and our engagement. We came back to my dorm room tonight and will move my stuff into the apartment tomorrow. After a marathon sex session, Derek finally passed out but I wanted to write this last little bit and now I’m going to go and climb back into bed with my future husband. 

BYE


End file.
